Should've Said No
by rogue underdog
Summary: Catherine finds out about some interesting facts about Warrick. Songfic


Disclaimer: I don't own CSI. I didn't come up with CSI. I also didn't come up with the song. That would be Taylor Swift.

It was the end of the shift and Catherine Willows was relieved to leave the lab. Her day had not gone according to plan. When she left for work, Lindsey had fought with her over a sleepover she had wanted to go to that night. Catherine had been opposed to the sleepover which resulted in a screaming match and giving into Lindsey because she was just too worn out to fight any longer. Then, she came into work, 20 minutes late. After being reprimanded by Grissom, she was forced to go work a scene at a garbage dump. Se came back and took 2 showers to get the smell of rotting meat and mysterious slime off of her. These things wouldn't really affect her as those were just natural occurrences. It was the fact that her heart became ripped to pieces again by the same man. She had gone to find Warrick to see if he would like to grab coffee with her after shift. Ever since he and his ex-wife divorced, things had returned back to their normal, flirty selves. They just had to get together and go out on a date. But when Catherine was about to ask him, he began to tell her about his new girlfriend.

She went to her car and slammed the door shut. She turned on the car and just sat there. She felt like screaming at the top of her lungs. She noticed the CD player in her car and turned it on. Normally, she didn't listen to music in her car but the silence would drive her crazy. Country sounding music suddenly filled the room. She recognized the song as one that Lindsey and her friends would always sing along to. _Lindsey must have left her CD in here again_. She left the CD playing though, letting the artist's voice fill the car and help ease her pain.

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing_

_The smiles, the flowers, everything is gone_

Catherine began to remember her good times with Warrick. Whenever they had to drive together out to a crime scene, Warrick would always have some songs for them to listen to. It was their own little personal playlist. Eventually, they had begun to sing along with the songs. Catherine never really knew all of the words to the songs but she would still attempt to sing. Warrick would always get a huge smile on his face when she did this and just laughed. She loved to hear him laugh. But now all of that was history.

_Yesterday I found out about you_

_And even now just looking at you feels wrong_

During the rest of the shift, she couldn't bare to look at him. Everytime he entered to room, she found some excuse to leave. Even though she had only found out about it 8 hours ago, it felt like it was only 8 minutes ago.

_You say that you'd take it all back_

_Given one chance_

_It was a moment of weakness and you said yes_

She was debating calling him. She worried about what she might say, what he might say. She couldn't run the risk of sounding like an idiot. But she knew she had to call.

_You should've said no_

_You should've gone home_

_You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go_

_You should've know the word_

'_Bout what you did with her_

_Get back to me_

_And I should've been there in the back of your mind_

_I shouldn't be_ _askin' myself why_

_You shouldn't be beggin' for forgiveness at my feet_

_You should've said no_

_Baby and you might still have me_

_I'm going to call him. I have to. It's the only way _she thought. She reached for her cell phone and dialed Warrick's number. _It's too late now. It's now or never._

_Well you can see that I've been cryin'_

_And baby you know all the right things to say_

While the phone was ringing, her mind went back to a case that had happened not to long ago. The case was tough; involving a place Lindsey went often with her friends. In fact, it was one of her friends that had died. Catherine wouldn't help but think that it could've been Lindsey. She had escaped into the locker room and cried. She heard footsteps come in and saw Warrick standing there. He sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug. He whispered "Lindsey's strong, just like her mother. She's going to grow up fine." Catherine looked up and smiled at him. It made her feel better.

_But do you honestly expect me to believe_

_We could ever be the same_

_You say that the past is the past_

_You needed one chance_

_It was a moment of weakness and you said yes_

She wondered _Could I ever feel the same again? _All of this has happened in the past. She had given him a million chances and he never took any of them. _What is taking Warrick so long to pick up the damn cell phone!_

_You should've said no_

_You should've gone home_

_You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go_

_You should've know the word_

'_Bout what you did with her_

_Get back to me_

_And I should've been there in the back of your mind_

_I shouldn't be askin' myself why_

_You shouldn't be beggin' for forgiveness at my feet_

_You should've said no_

_Baby and you might still have me_

"Brown"

"Hey, it's um it's Catherine."

"Oh, hey Cath, do you need me for something down at the lab?"

_I can't resist_

_Before you go tell me this_

_Was it worth it?_

_Was she worth this?_

She couldn't help what came out of her mouth next.

"So, you have a girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend? What are you talking about, Cath?"

"The girlfriend you were telling me about earlier."

_You should've said no_

_You should've gone home_

_You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go_

_You should've know the word_

'_Bout what you did with her_

_Get back to me_

_And I should've been there in the back of your mind_

_I shouldn't be_ _askin' myself why_

_You shouldn't be beggin' for forgiveness at my feet_

_You should've said no_

_Baby and you might still have me_

She knew this was an idiotic idea.

"You know what 'Rick, you don't have to answer that. I'll just- I'll just see you later"

"Cath, wait. That girlfriend I was talking about today, that was _Nick's_ girlfriend. You were listening, right?"

_Wait, Nick's girlfriend. I don't remember him saying that._

"Yeah, but I don't remember you saying Nick's name in that"

"I thought everyone knew about Nick's new girl."

Apparently, not her. But that meant…

"Hey Warrick, do you wanna grab a coffee or something?" 

"Sure Cath, normal place, right?"

"Yeah, see you there. Bye"

"Bye"

Catherine hung up her cell phone. So maybe, he still had his chance left with her. With that thought, she drove to coffee place to meet Warrick.


End file.
